


米饭里一块肉

by apogado



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apogado/pseuds/apogado
Summary: 饭粘子还没变成饭粘子的时候
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 11





	米饭里一块肉

松本润将他的手搭在自己臂弯，说：“小心。”

他身边的女孩穿着华丽的长裙，身材窈窕，皮肤白皙，有着海藻般弯曲浓密的头发，她垂下眼睫，小声地道歉：“不好意思……我还不太习惯这双鞋。”

松本润安抚地搂住她的腰：“这样就不会再摔倒了。”

樱井羞耻地咬住嘴唇，身体被带着向前走。松本润兴致勃勃地为他介绍周围的景色，他却一个字都听不进去。

……怎么就答应他了。

旁边的声音停了一下，樱井疑惑地转头，松本润捏捏他的手，指向右前方：“那家冰淇淋，翔酱不是一直说很想吃吗？”

樱井不明所以地点点头，松本润笑眯眯地拿出钱夹：“去买两支回来怎么样？我要巧克力味的。”

猫咪一样的圆眼睛里流露出恳求的神色，松本润揽着她的腰向前推了一把，樱井捏着那张纸钞惊慌回头，身后货真价实的少女对着灯牌指指点点，口中问：“是在你后面排队吗？”

樱井只好点点头，一步一蹭地随着人群向前走，等待的时候格外提心吊胆，好不容易蹭到柜台，稍微缓口气低头看menu的时候，身体里那个小玩意儿突然颤动起来，他条件反射地夹紧双腿，远处的松本润露出鼓励的微笑，而面前的店员小姐说：“您可以开始点单了。”

樱井握紧手指，尽量让自己看起来没那么不自然，小声说：“一份双球，一个草莓一个芝士、嗯、一个巧克力甜筒……谢、谢。”

回到松本身边的瞬间就被抱住了，睁大眼睛控诉：“那个时候、不可以……不可以打开的。”

松本润吃着自己的巧克力冰淇淋：“决定权在我这里哦，咻酱。”

所以说，一开始就不该答应的。

为了五百万卖出去一周的使用权的樱井翔，早上撑着酸软的身子起来，总裁早就准备好了早饭等着，吃完之后他擦擦嘴：“今天出去逛街吧。”

不由分说地被套上裙子，露出锁骨肩颈和小半个背部，还好裙摆不算短，樱井刚松一口气，站在他身后的松本就掀起了他的裙子。

樱井被迫前扑，双手按在镜子上：“怎、怎么？”

“别乱动。”

松本润咬着烟尾皱眉，扒下他的内裤：“难得穿成这样，别浪费了。”

蕾丝蝴蝶结内裤挂在他脚边，樱井不安地动了动，在屁股上被拍了两下：“老实点。”

后穴突然被推入了一只冰冷的椭圆状物体，樱井痛得呻吟一声，咬住下唇，松本润用拇指揉弄他鲜红的下唇：“再做扩张我怕今天出不了门，忍着。”

樱井用牙齿磨着他的手指，有些酥痒，松本润手指上沾满了对方的唾液，他随手擦了，握着遥控器推了开关，樱井被身体里突如其来的震动吓了一跳，双手在玻璃上留下指痕，松本润把几个档都尝试了一遍，最后叫已经腿软地跪坐在地的樱井：“走了，愣着干嘛，真想在这被干？”

买好冰淇淋之后，跳蛋的震动就没停下来过，樱井的额头逐渐冒出一层细汗，裸露在外的皮肤爬上粉色，他的身体越来越热，松本润的手掌搭在他的背上摩挲，右手揉上他的臀，跳蛋的震动透过薄薄的衣裙传到他的掌心，樱井靠在他的身上，半张脸埋在他的肩膀，小声地呻吟：“求你……”

樱井翔瘫坐在座椅上，裙子下面是松本润肆虐的手，滑过柔嫩的大腿里侧，揉捏他的阴茎，又继续向内探索，摸到他股间那条线，轻轻把那颗圆拽出来一半，伴随着樱井后面流出来的水，他坐着的那块布料肯定已经湿了。

松本润把跳蛋又塞回去，在樱井面前张开手指：“翔很会流水呢。”

樱井的脸颊更红了，连着脖颈烧成一片，车子还在匀速行驶着，松本润用沾湿的手指攥住他的下巴，拇指玩弄着红唇，翻弄出更多晶莹：“翔酱……刚才还没说完呢，求我什么？”

樱井翔呜咽出声，阻止他在裙底翻弄的手，但并不奏效。松本润借着他前端流出的液体润滑，一刻也不停地刺激着龟头，樱井大腿的肌肉微微颤抖，脚趾蜷缩起来，阴茎翘起来将裙子撑起一块，他被后穴持续工作的跳蛋刺激太久，迫切地渴望着一次高潮，然而松本润松开了手，将他一条腿捞到自己膝上，更加方便他的手指插入那个湿润的小穴。

樱井挣扎扭动，惊慌地向驾驶员的位置看——虽然他知道挡板已经放下来，但是这个空间里还有第三人这个事实难以从脑海中消除。松本润用三根手指撑开小穴，跳蛋还在嗡嗡响个不停，松本只是稍微一扯，它就从那个湿滑的穴口掉了下来，滚落在毛毡上，樱井慌忙抓着腿上的布料遮挡：“别……不要看我……”

松本润充耳不闻，找到前列腺的位置以一种轻缓的频率揉按：“咻酱像女人一样，后面湿得这么快，刚才在商场里就已经想要得不行了吧……站都站不稳，要我抱着才能回到车上，嗯？”

“才…嗯…才没有，放…放开……”

松本润舔吻他的耳郭，把青涩的小鹿整个抱到自己腿上坐着，更肆无忌惮地揉搓他前后性器官，翔不停扭动挣扎，松本用手指堵住前端的小孔，语气遗憾：“咻酱这么讨厌跟我做爱吗？”

他说话的时候手指没有放弃搓弄翔的阴茎前端，樱井挣脱不掉，难以回答地低泣起来，松本润在他耳边轻笑，加重了手上的力度，动作加快，樱井最终在下车之前射了出来，这下薄薄的布料承受不住厚重的液体，洇湿到松本的西装下摆上。

他捏着翔的下巴强迫他回头看：“弄脏了呢…翔要怎么办？”

樱井刚刚高潮过，脸颊和嘴唇艳丽得像玫瑰花苞，他揉着自己的衣服不知如何是好，一闭眼抱上松本的脖子，声若蚊呐：“松本先生抱着我进去……就没人看到了……唔、啊！”

松本润大笑一声，把他横抱起来，一路走一路亲吻他的脸颊：“你怎么这么可爱啊。”

他在玄关把翔放下，樱井赤脚站着，脚趾不安地踩着另一只，松本润换鞋的动作缓慢，他觉得每一秒都在煎熬，临下车前松本润把那只小玩意又塞回他的身体里，现在站在地上才感觉到，刚刚高潮过的身体早就做好了被插入的准备，后穴分泌出更多液体，湿滑地夹不住，只怕一走路就会掉下来。

他只好乖乖站着，等松本润换好鞋子，柔柔弱弱地伸手要抱，松本润眼里闪着得意的光，一低头就把人扛在肩头上直奔二楼的房间，安慰地拍拍他肉感的小屁股，抓着他肩膀的手揪紧了又马上放开，被放在地毯上时抬头对他讨好地笑。

松本润奖励地拍拍他的脸，按住他的手腕亲吻他的脖颈，翔咬着下唇忍受颈间的酥麻，正在这时手机闹钟响了起来，他看看时间，懊恼地拍脑袋，走到书桌前打开电脑，翔小心翼翼地问：“怎么了？”

松本润挥挥手：“视频会议，我差点忘了。”

翔睁大眼睛：“您、就这样，这样开始工作吗？”

他的视线停留在松本的胯下，那里明显鼓起一包，松本润一边看表一边不耐烦地说：“啊，不然呢？”

“那我就先走了……”

翔脸颊红扑扑的，领口被扯得斜到一边，露出白皙的皮肤，嘴唇被亲吻得有些红肿，不用想也知道被调教了一天的小穴有多么温暖紧致，松本润舔舔自己的唇，对他招手：“过来。”

樱井翔一点点蹭过去，仰起脸看他，用眼神询问，松本润像抚摸一只猫一样抚摸他圆润的肩头，把人压到自己膝上：“让我舒服一点，不管用什么办法。”

事情越来越糟糕了。

松本润用食指指挑着翔的头发塞回耳后，奖励地用指背碰碰他鼓起的脸颊，表情是会议应有的严肃：“上一个港口已经投入使用，根据它的吞吐量衡量下一阶段的选址……”

樱井跪坐在他脚边，尽力收紧口腔，不让自己发出太大的声音，他把沉甸甸的肉棒吐出来，改用舌头绕着舔弄，手托着双球轻揉，他并没有什么经验，只能凭着本能做这件事，松本润掐掐他的下巴，重新把肉棒塞进温暖的口腔里。

樱井只能随着他手掌的节奏吞吐，被使用的感觉十分强烈，他的大脑空白，像松本的玩具一样前后动作，但是玩具永远也比不上人类的温度和柔软，松本润一脸严肃地对着镜头，耳朵里听着各种工作进度汇报，长舒一口气抽出性器，樱井趴在地上，被过度使用的喉咙痒痒的，他不敢出声，憋得满脸通红，他被捏住下巴抬脸，随后脸上一片黏腻。

“呜……”

松本润咳了一声，示意视频对面的人继续说，手底粗暴地抽出手帕欲盖弥彰地揉搓樱井的面部，用脚尖踢踢樱井的屁股示意他转过去，樱井乖乖转身，自己拎着裙子抱在怀里，柔软丰满的屁股一览无余，松本润挡住下半张脸，视频那头的下属又停止了报告，关心地询问：“少爷今天不太舒服吗？”

不，不是，松本润按着自己的鼻子，他没有不舒服，简直是舒服过了头，樱井抓住自己的臀肉往两边掰开，露出湿润的小穴，他回头小心翼翼地将松本润硬挺的肉棒纳入自己屁股中间的孔洞，肉棒被柔软的壁肉紧紧吸附，松本润恨不得按着他的肩膀骑在他身上狠狠操进去，然而现在，只能清清嗓子回应下属：“我很好，你继续。”

樱井咬着小臂跪趴在地上，松本润一手拽住他腰间的布料，缓慢地挺腰，这种慢节奏对他来说近乎折磨，他一低头就看到樱井翔弓着身子扭腰主动让小穴吃进那根粗硬阴茎，磨出些微水声，他转而紧紧盯住屏幕：“嗯……重复一下刚才那段。”

樱井翔细小的喘气声和呻吟漏入他的耳朵，无疑是另一种催情剂。好不容易会议结束，他马上掐着他的腰一插到底，樱井仰着头尖叫出声，向后推拒：“不！不要……轻点……啊！…不行……我不行了……”

松本润把他翻过来，两条腿撑开了压向他的胸膛，再次把自己送进去。

樱井哭着摇头躲他的吻：“我疼！好疼……轻…慢一点…求你了……呜呜……”

松本润真没想到自己新养的小宠物这么会勾人，他忍得够久了，根本听不到身下人的哀求，只管狠命往里操，像一头发情的野兽。

这可是你先勾引我的，松本润想，他大力撞击樱井的屁股，凶狠地像是要把阴囊也塞进去，很快白皙的臀肉被他撞得发红，整个房间都是肉体啪啪声和水声。

樱井翔被操到意识涣散，只会哭着说不要，松本润安慰地轻揉他的乳珠，叫他乖，随后抱着他，要他坐在自己的腰腹又插进去，樱井无力地勾着他的脖子随之耸动，松本润把自己埋在他身体最深处射出来，把他的额头埋在自己的胸膛，温柔地亲吻他的头发。


End file.
